The Smiling Façade
by MeltingAngel
Summary: New city, new face, new life. Meet Harleen Quinzel, a controlling woman whose dreams is to pursue her career as a criminal psychiatrist. Things were going swimmingly until, getting assigned to Gotham's one and only Clown Prince Of Crime. Harley Quinn X Joker (Nolanverse)
1. Chapter 1

The Smiling Façade

Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own anything to do with Batman, The Joker, Harley Quinn etc.; they all belong to Bob Kane. Also, I'm writing this purely for entertainment purposes only and will not be making any profit during the course of writing.**

_**Notes Beforehand;**_

**Now that I got all the legal stuff out of the way I can start. Okay, so being this is my first ever Fanfiction I haven't had a lot of experience, so please bear with me. I've been meaning to do a Harley Quinn fanfiction for ages, and since I've been coughing up my own blood for the past few weeks, I have a little time off Uni so I can finally get started.**

**I've seen a lot of fanfictions about how the Joker and Harley met, some decided to make Harley fall head over heels in love with him. Which is ok I guess but, I'm trying to make it realistic and I imagined the Nolanverse Harley a lot harder to woo. Also, I don't really imagine the Joker being interested in Harley because he's a sadistic killer, why would be into her? Anyhow, let's just see how this goes sorry about the ramblings.**

I sat there, gazing pointlessly at the slowly moving world below, the first time I realised that I was truly alone. I had never been out of a radius of 20 miles from my dad before and it started to affect me. Shaking the needy, immature thought out of my head, I needed to stay strong if I wanted to pursue my career as a psychiatrist.

When I sent the application, I had no intension that they would accept. I have no experience what so ever, only several years and thousand dollars gaining my PhD. The fact that my dad allowed it left me dazed. Only he knew how weak I really was.

After enduring another three tedious hours of fretting and holding back tears in a flying metal can of death. I finally arrived at the airport.

Half asleep, I stumbled over to the reception where I found a man with a card spelling my name incorrectly. I corrected him;

"It's spelt with a double E not an I, that spell Harlin."

I couldn't wait, could I? The inner control freak within me erupted within ten minutes.

My father was a huge motorbike fan, hence why my name is Harleen Quinzel. My farther pleaded but mother always refused to call me Harley, but everyone seems to anyway. Personally I don't mind it, in a funny way it always made me feel a part of a group, although I never was.

The man holding the card simply apologised with a hint of annoyance, and then led me to a yellow cab. Clinging onto my bag anxiously, observing the passing buildings, the graffiti portrayed left me more on an edge. Some had splurges of colours; others had more of a darker appeal. The city almost had a mythological atmosphere.

Traveling through Gotham, we arrived outside a shabby and aged house. No wonder why it was so cheap, the place was falling to pieces. But to tell the truth, the entire city needed putting back together. What could've put it to this state?

The creaking floorboards of my porch shook me out of my daydream. The cab that brought me to my destination drove away with a screech of the wheels. He was probably going easy with me, looking at the state of me.

I stepped inside slowly, expecting something to come jumping out at me. I could never let my guard down in this city. Saying that, a 5'5, shaking blonde isn't very intimidating more like tempting to rape.

Sluggishly, I trailed up to my new bedroom and collapsed. Exploring my new haunted house could wait another day; I needed some rest before starting my new adventure alone.

I woke up with a jolt, feeling painful vibrations from my phone in my jeans, where I always kept them. SHIT! It was dad I completely forgot about him. I was meant to phone him after I arrived.

"Harley! Where the hell have you been!?" He exclaimed in a panicked voice.

Dad's been smothering me ever since mum died. No matter how much he tries to hide it, he's not the same without her.

"I'm so sorry, I was really tired. I could barely think" I said in a calm, collected voice. I'm usually the one to calm everyone down. Maybe that's why I decided to become a psychiatrist. I like to understand people, know their reasons for their actions.

It took several attempts to calm my farther down, before I could finally get him to hang up. If I hung up, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

I fell back into my bed, groaning at my stupidity. I lay there for a bit, before collecting myself to make myself some breakfast before heading out. I opened my cupboard door to find... Nothing. What did I expect? To open the door and find full course meal? I guess I'm skipping breakfast for today then.

I never really noticed the interior of my house until now. It wasn't all that bad, from what I expected. The kitchen was well lit, and as far as furniture goes it was pretty stylish to tell the truth. And that went for the rest of the house too. The only thing that bothered me was the cracked mirror in the lounge. I'm very superstitious, it needed to be moved.

I glanced at the clock and to my dismay; it told me I had an hour to get ready before my first day at work.

In a rushed daze I scrambled through the furniture, up to my suit case to get my work clothes. Only then I realised, I hadn't had a shower. I was still the sticky, sweaty mess I was before collapsing on the bed. I ran towards the bathroom and started stripping my clothes off, before jumping in the shower. The steam rose to the top, as I jumped out and started to dry myself. Planning ahead, I kept my clothes that I was going to change into outside the room.

After applying makeup, brushing my hair and grabbing my bag, I stared at my reflection in the cracked mirror. My hair was a faded blonde with intense streaks from previous dyeing. My stern expression frightened me a little; I relaxed and recognised the wide-eyed face that was always portrayed. My trousers and shirt hugged around my small frame perfectly, I wasn't curvy, but I had a decent figure. I wore trousers because I didn't want to look like a slut on the first day, I didn't want people to talk.

I looked like someone I knew, someone familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked like... My mother. When she was younger, she used to stare at her reflection and motivate herself before going to work.

I took a deep breath and said;

"I am Quinzel, no matter what happens today I will try to achieve my greatest, to the best of my abilities."

Remembering the quote my mother used to say. I turned round and began my new life in the city of Gotham.

Remembering to bring the address to my new workplace. I handed it to the taxi driver, who gave me a questioning glare.

"Is this address right, miss?" He asked. I stared back dumbfounded.

"Positive, why would I lie about that?" I answered bluntly

He got the message; he shot back a few centimetres and began to drive away from my tattered house.

The look he gave me wasn't reassuring, I didn't know much about Gotham, and I didn't research because I didn't think it was needed. As we drove past the modern, safe buildings I began to feel a little uncomfortable. It wasn't until we drove past the wreckage of a hospital I got the shivers, the disaster looked recent. The cab shook as the car drove up to the place where I would be working from now on.

It looked old-fashioned compared to the rest of the city. The metal railings gave it an edge, that a girl/woman like me was not welcomed.

'Arkham Asylum'

_**Ending notes;**_

**Sorry it's a small chapter, it's just to see how things go. Don't worry I will be including the Joker in this soon.**

**Please review since it would be very helpful to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far (Emma,) it means a lot! Sorry if there are a few grammar mistakes in this one, I wrote it whilst on a bus.**

The car's wheels screeched as it drove away, leaving me in my own world. I stepped closer to the building shaking uncontrollably. I was admiring the architecture until a stroke of lightning distracted me. Flashes of blue and white lit the environment giving it more of an eerie appeal. Only then I realised I was getting soaked by the steaming rain.

Clinging onto the pillar in exhaustion, the asylum's doors swung open and a man with a face of pure fury gushed past and pushed me onto the floor. I could only gaze up to see the remaining staff. Some looked disappointed, some disgusted. None but one noticed me in the flooded and shrivelled flour-beds, shivering.

"Oh my god, are you ok!?" Asked a tall man, towering over me with his brunette locks and green eyes.

"Uh...yeah, I think so." I claimed, unsure on the current events.

I shrugged off any negative feelings towards the workplace and made my way inside with the help of the woman. The inner walls were all panelled with white and blue tiles. I only caught a glimpse at the inmates, they all wore orange. I almost felt sorry for them... Almost. They sat in their cells some shaking, others muttering. I turned away quickly not being able to stomach any longer, I caught myself staring at the man's bruise on her arm around me.

"Do you mind me asking how you got that?" I asked hoarsely. I don't know what got a hold of me; I don't usually nose in other people's business. But, it intrigued me; he was a well groomed man a few years older than me. I didn't imagine him getting his bruise by falling over or in a hockey game.

"Don't worry, you won't have to deal with them yet" he smiled weakly.

Deal with what, a pack of wolves? My sympathy for the inmates completely reversed in a matter of seconds. Shouldn't they be chained up? Strapped down? Anything! Leaving murderous criminals walk about freely in their cell, is by far the most idiotic idea ever. Leaving my thoughts argue with each other changed my expression on my face and left the man chuckling.

"You're a weird one aren't you?" he continued chuckling, sitting me down. I only smiled faintly and I began to giggle lightly myself. I looked a mess; shaking not from fear but from the lack of heat and nerves.

"I betta get cleaned up before meeting the rest of the staff, I don't want to give a bad impression." I said and smiled giddily.

I shook my way to the restrooms. They looked exactly the same as the rest of the building a part from the cubicles. I looked at my reflection again, but the image that looked back had makeup stains spread across my face. The stern and strong minded face I portrayed didn't come across as that. I looked drunk as I brushed my hair underneath the hand dryer. I washed the makeup off my face and replaced it with another layer of fresh colours and shades.

I didn't look as perfect as I did before. But, I looked better. Fixing the final little flaws, I stepped out and walked over to the man who rescued me. I didn't notice before but he was actually quite attractive.

"Much better!" he said with a smile of gold.

"I feel so rude, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Jamie"

"I should be the one apologising or thanking, you didn't need to be so kind. My name's Harley by the way." I said, then noticing the staff from earlier on approaching us. I panicked and retreated a few steps towards the vending machine.

The man at the front didn't seem to take his eyes off him. He was even taller at least half a foot, but then again everyone seems bigger than me with my small frame. I looked at Jamie signalling to him as he stood up the man began to speak to him.

"Where have you been, ?"

He said his voice had a hint of distress. I glanced up and saw his hairline reseeding, he was probably in his early thirties but it aged him about ten.

"I was helping our new doctor; she fell over when rushed past." He answered sincerely and calm.

At last I managed to get his attention and he looked right in my direction. His amber, distressed eyes felt like they were burning through my skull. As I stepped forwards to greet he pushed away from Ingrid, then approached me.

"You must be , you came just in time we're in need of a new doctor, do you mind seeing your newest patient in cell 504" If I could guess correctly he was stating about the doctor storming past me.

Rage and angst filled Jamie's eyes as he blurted;

"Sir, she only arrived an hour ago and she's shivering cold!"

To see a man with such a natural ease, lose it like that worried me. What infuriated me was I felt at home again, people constantly sticking up for me. People don't expect me to be tough or smart because of my blonde hair and blue eyes. They always underestimate me; I've never had a real challenge before. Even at school I was always chosen last not because they didn't like me, but it was because of my weak appearance. They always made stories how I snuck answers to test under my shirt, so they wouldn't dare to look. As the years past the stories got more explicit and disturbing.

"There are no exceptions; we weren't easy when you first arrived!" His voice rose then glancing down to my eyes. He trusted me that I liked. Even though I didn't see any other woman around, it didn't bother me. But then it was the only woman here, sending me dripping wet in a locked room with unpredictable men, who hasn't seen a woman in who knows was a bit stupid. No, I can't think like that, I am a strong woman and not going to be taken advantage of.

Before I knew it, I was led to the cell with Jamie at my side with a clipboard in my hands. This was happening to soon, but was going to happen sooner or later.

"We gave you a pet killer; to start you off, don't worry about him trying to stab you to death." Jamie chuckled lightly and opened the door.

I was definitely new compared to the others; I didn't find their dark humour funny at all. Maybe, I'll pick it up. And with that I sat on a chair, opposite him flinching at his every breath. I was reading his records, he was really fucked up. He managed to mutilate his pet budgie, dissect a cat and put a hamster in a microwave. Most doctors go straight to questions. But, for some reason I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Quinzel and I'll be asking you some questions" I paused I didn't know why, I wasn't expecting an answer.

Coming back to earth I began asking the questions;

"So you have a trend of making animals suffering, when you were a child did you have a pet?" I asked all of a sudden I eased and mind came back on track for the first time since school.

"I didn't, but my neighbour did." He shuffled further. His breathing pattern became irregular he was clearly uncomfortable. I placed a hand on his arm; he flinched at first but then eased. I risked it then, but the humanity in me reached out and I felt an urge to do so.

"Do you mind continuing?" I asked, what was I doing he was a criminal, I shook my head and straighten up with my stern expression portrayed on my face once again as I listened to his story;

"One day, me and my younger sister Margret went to the park. Our mother needed space because she worked at home. I looked after Margret most of the time she was three at the time. After we got home, I saw my mother and sister in the garden weeding the plants. I wanted to join them but the door was jammed. No matter how much I pried, it wouldn't budge. The next thing I remembered, the Rottweiler that should've been chained up got loose. It broke through the bushes at gnawed my mother and sister... t-to death" I sat in awe as a tear rolled down his face.

At this point I didn't care that he was a criminal. I truly and utterly felt sorry for him but, slightly overjoyed. My first test was successful. The moment we had was ruined by the sound of the clarkson and the door opened. The sight of Jamie brought me back to reality

As I stepped out, I was greeted by the sound of applause. I couldn't help but smile proudly. I was in a haze of excitement;

"That's the fastest I've ever seen getting them to spill the beans like that!" The voice sounded familiar, it was the man from earlier. Later then I found out he was the 'top boss' of Arkham, .

I was so proud, my first challenge went perfectly. It should be all downhill from here... Right?

After all the praise I received, I went to the staff room to sit down for a bit. I was in touching distance of the door, but the familiar sound of my name brought my attention as I placed my ear towards the door.

"Do you really believe Blondie got her PhD that easily?" Said one man.

"Probably, but with a help of a low-cut top and a mini-skirt" said another, then a roar of laughter followed.

In rage, I kicked open the door and glared intensely at the group of men sniggering. At the sight of me they quietened and coughed awkwardly. I stormed over to their table they quickly scattered away. Alone, in the room after the lack of sleep and the excitement I felt my eyes become dry and heavy, and I fell into a slumber.

When I woke up, the bright lit room was now dark and eerie. The light I imagined leaking through the cracks of the door, were replaced with nothing. I was puzzled, I couldn't have been asleep that long surely, besides who would leave me here all alone? Standing up I began pinching myself, I've had weirder dreams before. No, this was definitely real.

I approached the door that I previously kicked with rage. Opening it slowly, it seemed to creak much louder in the night. The volume of the mutterings and mumbles increased as I walked down the corridor. The thing that didn't grasp me, that the security was nowhere to be seen. I quickly paced towards the exit, with a hint of panic.

It was locked... Great. Hopelessly I slithered down the wall, oblivious to the inmates teasing me as I groaned in frustration. The second day in Gotham and I locked myself in an asylum! Wonder what will happen tomorrow.

I sat there for a moment, trailing my eyes sluggishly across the everlasting corridor, to spot a cell. Different from the others, in a particular way. It was a lonely cell; it didn't have any others attached to it. Out of curiosity, I stood up and made my way sheepishly, towards the cell that intrigued me so much.

As I slowly approached the cell the teasing eased to silence.

My body going into auto-pilot, I pressed my nose against the window and I looked inside the room. I thought it was bare; it was so dark you couldn't make anything out.

That was when I saw him, in the shadows it was hard to make out his slender body. His head facing the wall had turned, and looked in my direction. Out of disgust, I stepped back. He had a ragged scar of what looked like a smile, I squealed when he plunged forwards towards the door. I was so relieved that there were chains restraining him.

"What's wrong l'il puppy? Can't find your way home?" He said in a distinctively mocking voice.

I held back a comeback, as I knew he would outwit me. I turned around and ran towards the staff room again, followed by his madding cackles.

I locked the staff room door, unbelievably the safest room in the building. I collapsed on the floor weeping myself to sleep, once again.

"Harley? Harley!? Wake up!"

It was Jamie who was shouting at me, shaking me back and forth. After regaining my senses, I pushed him away and brushed the dirt off my work clothes. I was in no mood to be playing nice. I had just realised that I spent the entire night in the asylum. Two days in a row now, I needed to get some decent rest. Nothing felt real anymore, it was more of a haze. As I opened the door, the sight of made me gasp.

"Miss Quinn? Just the person I was looking for!" His pleasant tone disturbed Jamie and we glared at each other cautiously.

"Me and the other doctors agreed that you deserve more of a challenge, than dealing with pet murders" he said, I paused and raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

"You can have the day off, to prepare and freshen up for tomorrow. You'll be dealing with The Joker" he continued and began to run from the door frame.

"Gotta rush, see you tomorrow!"

And with that he was gone, followed by Jamie running and cursing behind him. Managing to catch up with him, he began cursing and saying things like "She only arrived yesterday", "He'll crack her like a twig". Their banters became muffled as they continued to walk further down the corridor.

I felt like a little girl again, not understanding the situations. He was only sticking up for me what was about to come, but I needed this challenge. It would have to wait 'till tomorrow. I walked towards the exit that was locked several hours ago. And reached for my phone and called the taxi once again. Too tired to care, I threw my shoes in the cab and slammed the door as we drove away.

Who was 'The Joker' anyway?

**A/N: I know things are going slow; I just want to build up the tension.**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews, keep them up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been so supportive. Sorry I've neglected this story, I've been really stressed out lately but I'll try my best to date as much as possible.**

Hungry, tired and messed up. As far as my personal needs where going, I was failing miserably. Knowing ahead I didn't have any food in my cupboards, I got a take away and devoured it in seconds. It was only 3:30 and I made my way up to my bedroom, finally in a long while had a peaceful sleep.

I raised my head, fully rested and paced over to my bathroom. Looking at my clock, my sleeping pattern completely altered. It was 2 in the morning! After brushing my hair and teeth, I recognised the figure in the mirror once again and made my way downstairs. I had a spare 4 hours to kill. With my hyped up energy, I decided now of all times to move the cracked mirror in the lounge.

Even though I was moving furniture around the house, it was the first time I had a break. I didn't expect the mirror to be so heavy, needing a few breaks in between I successfully moved it outside and left it. Thieves and thugs were welcome to take it, the further away I was from the mirror the happier I'd be. I observed the streets through my tainted windows to see; empty packets rolling in the wind.

Going through the options I had I decided to finally go shopping for essentials. Sitting and sipping my coffee in my dressing gown, I stood up skipped up the stairs cheerfully. I scanned through my clothes and chose shabby looking jeans and t-shirt. I hopped across my bedroom while attempting to put my shoe on successfully. Before heading down the stairs once again I double checked my mirror and fixed a fly away hair.

Searching for my handbag the sound of my doorbell stopped my actions as I glanced out the window. It was Jamie, looking stressed like he did before he stormed off. I approached the door cautiously, seeing his silhouette uneased me. Opening the door I half expected him to lunge at me and beg me not to go to work. But, he simply smiled and handed me bags full of milk, eggs and so on.

"How did you-" I began

"Looking at the state of you yesterday, the chances of you remembering groceries were very unlikely" he said bluntly with a smile of pure gold.

Giggling softly I let Jamie in and stared in awe. 'He's had less sleep than me but he looks completely the same!' I thought in the corner of my mind as I ran him glass of lime-scaled water.

When I handed him the glass he his his disgust by chuckling awkwardly and placing the glass aside.

"Sorry, If I knew you were coming I would've done something about that" I said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, the main reason why I'm here is about The Joker" he said sternly.

"Right" I replied softly, hiding the fact that I hadn't heard of the joker before.

"No offence, but I don't think your ready to go to that big of a scale, without preparation"

I wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass, If I had to fight for this then I would. Though, it did make sense I don't know anything about this man, it's my second day of work and already I'm being thrown In the deep end.

I opened my mouth and protested;

"I didn't have any experience with my last patient and in one session I got him to spill everything." Leaning forward, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I know, but the Joker's different. He's not a pet killer, he's a homicidal maniac who'll break you like a twig." He returned bluntly. when I realised the tension, I eased back down into the chair and began chewing my lip in surrender.

"But, it's not my authority to dismiss you off this case..." And he stood up and headed to the door as I followed.

"One wrong move and I will force you to resign the assignment" he finished darkly as he leaned down and pecked my cheek

* * *

Glancing at the clock anxiously, I only had an hour before meeting this mystery. But the delay of the arrival of my taxi was far more important. He was late, I assumed it was a he. Clutching on to my coat, the sound of a horn brought me back to my conscience as I leaped out the door.

Proving my assumption wrong in the cab sat a scruffy looking woman, shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

I climbed in and told her the address once again. Experiencing the journey the second time was slightly more comforting and gained the confidence to ask about the hospital.

"Oh that, that happened not so long ago. It was huge riot, all thanks to a freak so called 'The Joker" Hearing those words I froze.

_'He did this?'_ My thoughts were invading my head as I started to shake uncontrollably. Maybe this was far bigger than I ever imagined.

Then suddenly I remembered hearing it on the news. I hardly ever pay attention to the news, but that one time, the headline intrigued me.

Not knowing I would be assessed on him, I didn't note anything down about him, I can't even remember what he looked like or who he was.

"You OK, miss?" The driver asked cocking her head in the view of the mirror.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous" I said, I wouldn't be lying if I said I was reassuring myself as we continued our journey to Arkham.

As I arrived the atmosphere was different. It was sunny for a start, sunshine didn't suit a place so dark like this. But the shrivelled, crushed flowers were replaced with blossoming florals that underlined the asylum beautifully.

I walked up to the building, wearing a skirt to my knees with a grey striped shirt. Scratching my head in irritation, I had told myself before not to overdue it on the conditioner, but I excused myself due to other things occurring to my eventful life.

Opening the doors gradually, I peaked my nose inside to be greeted by the sound of laughter. But joyful laughter, it had a young essence to it. I was correct, the young laughter was harmonised with a chuckle I knew far too well. It was Jamie, does he ever sleep?

"Harley! I'd like you to meet someone very special to me" he began, then continued enabling me to intervene;

"My son, Elliot" he said holding up 5/6 year old boy with features much like his father. A small part of me died down when I heard he had a son, that also meant he could have a wife.

I hoped he was a loner like me, that he was troubled with the same problems. How naive of me, I shook, I've known this man a day and a half and I'm already imaging playing happy families with him.

The boys grasp woke me as I stared in to his two beady eyes. He resembled much of his father when he smiled. 'Pure gold' I sighed softly.

"Excuse me?" Jamie noticing my remark.

Shaking him off I replied;

"Never mind" as I smiled weakly.

* * *

Ten minutes before, I stomached returning to the staff room and made myself a cup of coffee to regain my senses before the big event. The room was bare, no one apart from me was there.

Losing myself in my own thoughts once again, I pepped myself that I needed to be strong for whoever this 'Joker' was. I wasn't going to be fooled or mind-fucked by some nutso. I needed to prove to myself, and to everyone else that I was capable of this.

"Hey Quinn!" I turned round to see who owned that voice, it was the two men from the previous night. Two days in and already have a nickname... great! I sighed sarcastically.

I could hardly remember what the commission was about, until I saw an image of me, kicking the door open with brutal force and scaring the hell out of them. I half forgave them. I think my reaction was far worse than whatever they were talking about.

"We heard your going in with the Joker today. Good luck, he's a toughie. We've all had chunk out of him... Literally" as they chuckled an d nudged each other out the room.

Nothing seemed to ease me anymore. I just wanted to go in and get it over with..

5 minutes left.

* * *

Looking at the clock, I knew I would be a good hour with him. I waited in the staff room waiting for someone to collect me. Then Dr. Mackey himself came through the door. My breath hitched as he lead me down the corridor that I travelled that very same night before. Panic arose in my throat as is suddenly realised what cell I was going. The crazy dude who called me a puppy.

He was the Joker? I didn't have time to question myself as two guards stepped behind me as we approached the door.

"Remember Quinn, this session you'll have guards but in future you'll be alone. But there's always a panic button placed underneath the table." He said and I scoffed he's chained up he can't get me... Can he?

Mackey opened the door and the smell of sweat reached my nose. I repelled backwards into the square shaped guard in disgust as I stepped inside.

The room was slightly darker than the others. It wasn't pitch black, but it wasn't the Arkham white I was used to. Trailing my eyes around the room, they froze as I caught my attention to the man, head down on the table that I was supposed to join.

Going through various options in my mind. I didn't decide to go for the one that involved me screaming my lungs out for my deceased mother. I simply smiled optimistically and said.

"Hello I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzel and I'm your psychiatrist-"

"For now" he retorted in the desk refusing to raise his head.

Ignoring that to the best of my ability I asked him to raise his head for me. And to much of a surprise, he obliged and raised.

I shivered right down to my core once I saw his scar what looked like a smile. Not wanting to be caught staring, I glanced back into his exaughsted brown eyes as realisation changed his expression.

"So your a shrink too then. Well, well, well isn't that a shame. All that beauty wasted". He said shrivelling his face.

Taken back by his comment, I shrugged it away and changed the subject.

"I would like to ask you a few questions." Usually I'd just asked, but I didn't like this man so hospitality wasn't going near him.

"I haven't seen you trailing along here before. Nothing smells or sounds better than fresh meat-tuh" I looked at him blankly. But inside I was disgusted to my core.

I noticed his behaviour towards me was very vulgar and childish. I wanted to punch the freak, in his jagged gob. But for the moment, ignoring the remarks was my best option.

"Why did you decide to call yourself 'The Joker'" using bunny hands, I thought using my sense of humour would appeal to him.

"You wouldn't what to know about that ol' story" his real smile dropping, disinterested in his own history.

"Yes I do, that's kinda what I'm here for" I replied sarcastically. I've always been quite blunt since I can remember, I'd never believed in sugar-coating the harsh truth.

He opened his mouth once more hazily, scanning the room with his restless eyes.

"In your own time" I grinned smugly, I wondered pressuring him would open him up.

"Alright!...alright." He replied agitated holding his chuffed hands up.

"Ya see when I was a l'il kid I went to school, like most kids I would imagine. Around my teens 15 or 16 my hormones really KiCkEd in. Girls weren't gross anymore, they were like... They were like sports cars. Something I always wanted, but never could have. But unlike cars they would tease, bully and abuse me. Dealing with the stress with my family made me even more awkward and shy. Which you could imagine was a nightmare to get girls. I despised them all, them all apart from one... Miss Gray, my English teacher. And before you say, I was well aware of the trouble of teachers and pupils having secret relationships and she didn't sexual assault me, I know how all you white jacket, degree in believing that insanity leads from fucked up childhoods, think. Anyway Miss Gray was gOOrgus, blond hair like yours, but uh she was a natural."

I flinched slightly I let it pass for this time it was exactly what he was aiming for. For me to lose my rag so he couldn't continue.

"Always happy, you never saw her frowning. I always knew she saw me differently to the others, after giving me special treatment, she gave me 'real' special treatment. Out of school I would take her out on dates but people, low life people would mistake her for my mother or older sister, as if I couldn't get a bitch like that on my own! It raged me! People would always laugh and point as if it were some kind of joke to them. So I would show them one day, something that they would really laugh at.

It was summer I'm sure of it and the circus was in town. I decided to take my meat out for another date. And just as luck would have it everyone who ever mocked me was there. Entering the tent, toxic whispers began about me and Gray. Saying that it was sick of her, using me so she could get her pedophilloic hands all over me. She usually just let it fly over her head, but this time it cracked her. Tears running down her face she said she couldn't take it anymore! Selfish bitch! She thought she had it hard, then there was me looking like this, and she had the nerve to cry. The thing was when she got home she could forget everything about them, but with me the voices never left. So I got up on the stage, where the clowns stood shocked and I brought out my fathers fishing rod and pierced their checks and thread them on the line like a necklace. Everyone else left apart from her she just sat there with saliva running down her chin. Not as gOOrgus I had once claimed. I pranced up to her and said "what's wrong miss not a fan of seafood?" And with that I pulled her head polar opposite from her body and cradled her corpse promising I won't let anyone humiliate me like that again."

After finishing I sat there, jaw dropped, eyes bulged and sick to my stomach I couldn't bare another twitch from him. I stood up and said not looking at him in the eye.

"That would be all, I'll see you next time"

"But don't you want to know how I got these scars?" He started howling with laughter.

"That's enough story time for today" tugging the handle frantically with his spine chilling laughter echoing in the walls of my head.

"Quinn, you alright?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm fine" I said running away from that hell hole, back in the staff room as I felt my head sway back and forth. I fell forward on my front with my head swimming.

Then everything went dark.

**A/N: once again sorry for the 3+ month delay, I've had a lot of trouble so I hadn't had much chance. The story with the fishing rod was inspired from when I was a little girl. My check got pierced by a fishing hook, not by the Joker though. I was swimming in a lake and I didn't see it. **

**I was wondering If I'm being too graphic in the story etc. let me know if I am I can either tone it down on the description or turn the ratings up its your choice. **

**Thanks and sorry again. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry I didn't get the chance to thank all my lovely reviewers on the last chapter... So I will thank you all now!_**

**_• _****_Wilhelm Worthing_**

**_• _****_Jasmine Scarthing_**

**_• _****_Emma_**

**_• _****_Mysterygirl145: Those glass doors are lethal XD _**

**_Plus, this chapter is going to be a filler because I'm worried I might end this story too soon._**

Silence... Silence was vital to the Joker. It's a pause through any discussion, argument or whatever where if careful enough could judge their entire next movement. You just got to find the hesitation and BINGO! You can walk out there a living, breathing man.

But silence isn't always pleasuring for the Joker, especially being cooped up in the same goddamn cell in the same goddamn asylum for the past four goddamn months.

He sat there restrained to his bed, trailing his eyes around the room. Whilst staying there for several months he saw a range of faces that came and then not shortly after left. Some with disgust, others in tears or in some rare occasions in anger... Those were his favourite. It reminded him of his days running into (or rather away from) the bat-fool himself. Winding him up was so easy and the reactions were so treasuring. Just mention the word Rachael and he goes roaring and throwing tantrums like a five year old boy.

But after much dismay, his amusement and very small amount of respect for humanity left when he realised how easy it all was for anyone. As soon as the point of tears or frustration arose their interest in "helping the need" suddenly evaporates. They tell themselves that something big and bad provoked them and told them things that were or were not true, so the guilt of neglect of their aspiration would pass them and could continue to live happy families. Humanity hid their dark thoughts and ideas, they were so two-faced. And that's what irked him the most... At least he was honest and faced his fears with two wide grins on his face.

* * *

Dancing his eyes in his sockets just to give the amusement of dizziness through the times visitings of the talk times with the doctors and guards were not happening. The only reason why he let himself stay there was because one bastard claimed that his insanity was an act so he could escape the idea of black gate or worse the death row.

Although often denying it, deep down, he knew some piece didn't quite fit. What piece that was anyone's guess, I mean heck, that was another reason that he allowed himself to be there.

Going through the symptoms himself whilst he lay on his bed, wondering what really kept him in this madhouse. After seeing all the different psychiatrists in a duration of a four month period he picked up a lot about the multiple "disorders" and "issues" that they dealt with but that wasn't enough to see what he had himself.

He couldn't think straight with the absent feeling of his makeup and his signature clothing. His skin was rough without the clayey feeling of his paint plastered on his face. His shoulders were lighter without his tailor-made coat that used to lay. His what once was toxic green hair faded into a dark blonde mess, as soon as he got out of there somehow, he would dye it back. The Joker lost track of time completely whilst in the cell, the hours slipped by like minutes while other times, days felt like decades. Continuing countering his thoughts around his head made his eyes droop and finally dozed off into an afternoon nap.

Deep he slept until he awoke sharply by the sound of frustration fuelling up the hallway walls. The growling came from a doctor the Joker once encountered before the spoilt, pretty boy Dr. Kyle. Banging loudly on the other side of the door made the Joker chuckle. Through his confused eyes, he wondered what fired the doctor so much.

After several bangings the door swung open with Jamie storming in. The Joker didn't get a chance to sit up straight before he was a victim of verbal abuse once again.

"What the hell did you do to her!? I went to the cafeteria to find her collapsed on the floor after fainting!" He roared ferociously.

"I didn't do anything to her, I just told her about why I chose the alias 'The Joker' he replied sincerely.

A few seconds past when the corners Joker's mouth slowly rose.

"Whyyyy Does pretty boy have a little crush on my shrink." He teased.

"I have a wife and child!" Hesitating with the fact that the subject changed to himself.

"You did" noticing his swollen finger after probably Kyle pulling his ring off in a frenzy. "You left her for a younger, prettier flower"

"I haven't left her, " he said with sweat trickling down his face.

"You're still with her? Now that's heartless, imagine what'll happen if she finds out, " he replied, beginning to giggle with his intoxicating laugh.

"I am not cheating on her!"

"I think you said that a bit too quickly to be telling the truth, I can probably bet she was one of those women who were your childhood sweetheart who married young because your undying love couldn't wait no longer, who travels far and wide with work that gives you the perfect opportunity to go to the local brothel. A woman who has such a plain name maybe something like... Jane"

"How do yo-" he replied terror written across his face.

"When was the last time you saw her six months? I've been here for at least four. There's plenty of scenarios I could've done in those two months you didn't have your eye on her. Like I've said before.. I get around."

"What have you done, you son of a bitch!" He said, grabbing his throat with two guards tearing his sides.

The Joker didn't reply other than howl fits of laughter. As he watched the doctor get dragged away. He always knew the doctors were crazier than the inmates.

* * *

Dinner time was probably the most interesting time for the Joker. After being the star attraction at the asylum, the boss's even bigger boss Jeremiah Arkham had to give him privileges to go to the prisoners...no no, sorry 'patients' cafeteria to converse, so he could be amongst his own. And just on cue, his lanky nurse came stumbling in to collect him to the cafeteria with a face that resemble much of a fish. Cautiously, he approached the Joker with several sedates shoved in his pockets. He must've been about eighteen, nineteen according to his acne plastered across his face.

"Come on, it's time for food, Joker, " he said, although clearly adolescent he seemed to have a lot of confidence speaking to the Joker.

The boy hooked his wiry arms under the Joker's armpits and practically dragged him out of his cell. It wasn't such a challenge as the boy thought. Before coming to the asylum, the Joker never really had the patience or the time to eat, so he managed what he had. Plus, running around Gotham from the bat-freak shed a few pounds as well.

Half walking, half dragged, down the corridor gave the Joker plenty of time to observe his fellow neighbors. Some tall, some short, fat, thin you name it, they had it.

When the pair finally reached the boisterous cafeteria, the levels of sound decreased dramatically and all eyes were transfixed on the Joker. In return, the Joker smiled as sweetly as the Joker possibly could and said;

"Please! Don't stop the party, imagine as if I weren't here." And continued to be dragged to a former full table, whose previous users scattered away.

Looking straight at the boy, with its back arched, he was offered food, but turned away with a childish look of disgust on his face.

The boy sighed and asked;  
"What's wrong with it?"

"The other nurse was nicer to me, he used to make me eat it with playing aeroplanes" he replied.

"You gotta be kidding me!?" The nurse said in disbelief.

"I'm not going to touch it unless you compromise" still acting like a child.

In frustration, the boy gave up and did what he was asked to. The Joker smirks wildly, despite being locked up, he knew he could still get what he wanted.

The nurse's cheeks began to change to a tomatoey red whilst the other inmates were giggling and sniggering to themselves. Humiliation was one of the things the Joker mostly enjoyed whilst in the asylum, that and cards.

Whilst finishing his food, the other inmates grew bored of watching and turned away. It was only ten minutes later the Joker decided he wanted to go back to his cell and back to his mumblings. So once again the poor young nurse with ginger hair, picked the Joker up and began his strenuous drag back to the other end of the building.

Once they reached his cell the boy practically threw the Joker in with a few grumbles on the way. The crazed clown simply looked up and repeated his signature question.

"WhY So SeRiOuS, Nursey?"

"You murdered my niece!" Finally letting it off his chest. The boy felt a heat of relief until he cringed when the Joker replied.

"To be fair, I've killed a lotta people"

And with that, the boy slammed the door with teary eyes and began to walk briskly from the maniacal laughter.

The Joker continued to laugh well after the boy left. Today had been fun and although days felt repetitive he knew tomorrow was going to be the best.

A/N: Keep reviewing they're really encouraging for me to continue. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
A/N: Thanks to all the positive feedback. Here's another chapter for you lovely people. Sorry that it's taking me sooo long. Being a grammar Nazi and all I spend a bunch of time correcting my mistakes. But don't worry this is a longer chapter than usual :D.

P.S I just found out Jared Leto will play the Joker in suicide squad I know some people are saying it's gonna be shit, but you have no idea how much I love Jared Leto! OMFG I need to calm down!

Sorry about that anyway hope you enjoy~  
a54321: Thank you, I kind of like the Joker being provocative and pointlessly annoying. You'll be seeing more of that in the future: 3.

After I fully recovered from collapsing, I searched for something sweet. Anything to push my sugar levels up. I could barely remember why I fainted, then it daunted on me. The smell, the sight, the smile. Thinking of it again made my head swim with nausea. I showed him my weak spot, blood and gore. It was just how he desired to see me, a frail woman who couldn't manage a small slice. I just had to prove him wrong.  
Taking the air down the corridors, gingerly from shock, I heard a weak voice in distress. I paced backwards and gasped, the door swung open and a figure dragged by two muscular guards, cursing obscenely. I went up to him brushing off the guards, I eventually started to acknowledge him. It was Jamie.

"What the hell have you been doing?"  
Heaving still from his outburst, he opened his mouth and said;

"I was telling him to ease it on the gory stories or we'll reassign you"

"What! Why? I'm perfectly fine on my own! The whole point of this job is that I would be challenged, I don't need a knight in shinning armor to rescue me!" I responded in fury.

"Harley you just passed out! And he hardly even touched you, imagine if he wasn't restrained!" he added.

"Well, he was and still is. To be fair, I wasn't feeling too well this morning anyways, it was probably just nerves" I lied.  
Afterwards that, he simply replied with Hmph, and set out to storm off. I stood there watching his tall figure slowly, slowly decreasing into his car and driving away. I could only wonder what the Joker said to make him see red so vividly.

Momentarily lost, I regained consciousness by a familiar sound of a boy, shouting out to his father. Elliot. The young boy appeared out of the shadows, traumatised, walking towards me with freshly grown tears. He passed out with exposed arms, pathetically. I scooped him up and eased the young son who hardly resembled his father at all. The brown curly hair was replaced with locks of straight blonde, eyes of green were the opposite to two orbs of blue sapphires.

"You okay, Elliot? I asked.

He nodded a no. Going through the options in my mind, I decided it would be best if I appeared after him for the night since 1) I had no clue where Jamie lived 2) I didn't believe it was judicious to allow him in the hands of his over-raged father.  
After calling a taxi yet again (I should really learn to drive) I walked Elliot and myself through the whispering corridors, clinging to Elliot's shoulders. The recognisable face of the cab driver for a couple of hours ago appeared in front of me once more and drove us home in silence.  
His blue eyes glittered through his sadness revealing confusion and terror. I consoled him by wrapping my arm round the poor soul as we kept the journey down the never ending road that lead to my old, damp and crumbling home.

Once we got out Elliot looked up at me for verification that this dump was mine. Sadly, I nodded back, pure guilt hung in deep within my stomach as we fled from the disturbing world outside. It's funny how everyone thinks that our homes would protect you from any harm.

I've never actually noticed how alone I was, merely watching the infant deal with the results of whatever his father has answered, the isolation was unbearable. I'd wish I could empathise with him just to show that he wasn't alone in this disgusting world.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked only to ease his fragile psyche.

"Uh.. Yes, please." He did.  
I walked out then realised instantly that I didn't have any child-friendly food. Or friendly for anyone for that matter. I guess it's pizza tonight. Sighing, If I kept skipping meals and replacing them with junk, my athletic figure wouldn't stay in shape for much longer.

After ordering the pizza, I walked backward into my living room to see Elliot curled up in my fluffy jumper, sleeping. Step by step, I approached him dragging my fingers across my jumper and sighing hazily. The ignorance and innocence of this child calmed me as I sat down and stroked his soft locks. Who knew what this child was in for.

The serenity was interrupted by the sound of the bell. Pizza delivered already? I walked up to the doorway and stared through the keyhole to watch some guys crotch, not on purpose.

When I opened the door the guy stood there, not looking much like a pizza delivery guy. Playing along, I grasped the box of the pizza and brought it inside, leaving the menacing man alone. I placed the pizza down and ran upstairs to wash my makeup off. Watching the colours run down into the sink, I heard Elliot's screams, penetrating the quivering walls.

Half dressed, I slid down the stairs to see Elliot on his knees, cowering before the box of pizza. I was so mixed up and then I decided to gaze inside and fear welled up in my throat, enabling me to cry.  
Inside there were heads of dogs and cats, planted in equal distances from each other. Blood and insects crawling inside and out of the eye sockets, with big red wide grins trailing from ears to ears. I stood there allowing my eyes to focus, I finally understood the big writing through the middle of the pizza stating.

'MiSsInGyOu AlReAdY' ~ J'

Tears overflowed my eyes as I cowered by the side of Elliot, who was also traumatised. But what worried me the most was 1) The Joker was currently stuck in Arkham, or at least I thought he was and 2) How on earth did he find out where I lived. I was so tempted to call the police, but for some goddamned reason I thought it would make situations worse. Then I set a stern face on, picked the horrifying box and flipped it out the window. The next discoverers had to deal with the aftermath.

I wrapped my arms around Elliot as we both shivered until we fell into a disturbed slumber.

* * *

When I woke, the sound of gagging immediately got brought to my attention. For a minute I forgot, I wasn't alone, Elliot was here with me. I reached up behind him and placed my shaking hands on his shoulders for ease. Oh, the poor boy! It didn't phase me, but the box that held the most ghastly of horrors was probably still in my front yard. So I got up and crawled to the window to see the same grotesque circle of dough with other horrible details that made me gag myself.

After tiding ourselves up, I had to return Elliot to his father before matters became worse. So, back in the taxi to the hell hole what was my work place. I was in search for finding Jamie to describe the occurrences of the night before. Up and down, back and forth, me and Elliot searched and he was not to be seen anywhere. Almost giving up entirely, I heard a faint familiar voice approaching me. Although it was not Jamie's the low grisly tone put me at rest. It was one of the dickheads that were circulating rumors about me a couple days ago.

"Hey Quinn!" With that, I turned 360° and gave him a glare to pierce the unreached corners of his soul.  
Right away, I spread out my mouth to cuss him off, then I forgot that a minor was present. Then I grinned through my teeth and replied.

"What do you want?"  
Taken back by the glare, he knew that he was walking on thin ice as his idiotic vibe dimmed down.

"You're late with your appointment with the J man"  
J man, J man, J man? Who's J MA- then it fell into place, my heart completely imploded and throbbed in my belly, my head got clear and I felt my knees quiver. I suffered to run another session with that puppy, kitty, double grinned, clown faced murderer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry it slipped my mind. I was babysitting Jamie's son. Speaking of him have you seen Dr. Kyle anywhere." My words began to slur.

"No, no one has since the incident yesterday. According to some people he went off and drunk himself to death." With a smuggling look in his face.  
That horrifying image flashed before my eyes and instantly I assumed it was a lie. Not caring about Elliot anymore, my face calmed and in an eased voice replied simply.

"Quit fucking with me" as I moved down the corridor to the room I would never come near again,  
The never ending horrors awaited in front of me.

Elliot clutched my hand, I pulsed our hands together for reassurance as I hid him by the wall where the security guards once stood. Only then I realised, there were none to be seen. But with other matters on my mind, I left that one flee away. His eyes gleaming at me, I stared deeply into the detail on the door. Shaking, I was about to faint again, but I couldn't let that happen.

Creaking the door open, hoping to catch the Joker with his hair tidy, his scars healed fully and his disturbing makeup washed away. But how wrong I was. He sat down, his signature face on the table, he slowly lifted his head and lazily he smiled. Breathing in and out I plucked up the courage to open my mouth to utter.

"Hello Joker, " I believed it would be best if I got up to my problems.

"Hello Doctor, " he said gleaming, knowing I encountered his gift the night before.

"Before we start today I would like to go over a few things, " I said, hiding my shaking hands underneath the table.

"Is anything the matter, Harley?" He asked, hardly discreet about his excitement, shaking, as if all his Christmas presents would be given to him.  
The both of us knew I would start to bawl about the pizza. Only if I want to fix it in this line of work, I hold to be one measure in advance of my obstacle. Looking through all the potential scenarios in my head, my facial expression relaxed and I felt a sense of trust in me.

"What was the agree between you and Dr. Kyle yesterday?" As I said that, nothing will ever give me greater satisfaction from seeing the Joker's grin, drop down into a frown. Although avoiding the subject, I craved the answers to my questions. How could of he got hold of me when he's locked up in this place.

"He came in and started to yabber on about you collapsing yesterday, so I said that I knew his wife was working away and I knew where she was at that particular moment, just to get the guy off my back. I might of added a few details about him cheating on her. But In my eyes, I didn't do any harm." He said breaking my daydream.

"Yes, but you're not the most innocent of people" I retorted.

"How DID you know where his wife was. How are you even able to contact people outside of these walls." I didn't care any longer if he knew that I was frightened last night, I desperately needed answers.

"Trust it or not, I have a few more allies than you shrinks here think." And with that he shut his mouth, disabling him from speaking, with those rushed, crimson, faint lips.

After that, I continued to make converse, but it was pointless. He simply sat in that place with ever darkening eyes. Impatience filled up my instincts and I knew I had to give up.

"What was with the pizza? I was looking after a minor, you could've traumatised him." Finally letting it off my chest.

"You should really let Dr. Kyle face the consequences. If Dr. Kyle didn't go away in a huff, his son wouldn't have to find out my masterpiece. We totally know, that would've been a shame." He said sarcastically or not, I wasn't quite certain.

"Anyway, what about you? Harls... Have you got yourself a love?" he questioned, almost innocently. Almost.

"No" and as a reply from the Joker, he raised his eyebrows, not believing a word.

"I don't!"

"Prove it"

"I don't have to prove anything to you, I'm the doctor you're the patient that'd all that matters here."

"Anything you say, puddin' " grinning painfully, disrupting her peace.

Something began to push its way up from my stomach, anger was about to let loose from my mouth. He's no different to anyone in this place. No one is special in anyway, no matter how much clown makeup you wear. The only reason why he's almost idolised in Gotham is because he's famous and although how many people are 'afraid' of him, the whole idea of a crazy psychopath is fascinating. People envy others that don't give a shit about what others think and that's really all he his. A character, not a threat. If he was an average man who was completely sane without an identity and killed someone there would be no doubt if he would've been killed on the spot. So I don't see why I'm practically kissing some guys ass because he's an interesting pscyopath and 'they have feelings too'.  
Allowing my expressions take the lead, the Joker observed, amused at my fury.

"I've really pushed your buttons haven't I, Harls."

"My name is Dr. Quinzel" standing up, towering above him, as he watched and laughed in glee.

"Not for long, if you stay in Gotham for too long your whole persona will change. You might even get as crazy as me!" and with that I grabbed him by the scruff of his hair and yanked it down so that his face would meet the table.

Two guards entered and pulled me out of the room. How am I to explain this. Power walking down the corridor, grabbing Elliot by the hand, I heard the Joker screaming and howling at my dramatic exit. Only know i understood hoe the other doctors couldn't tolerate him.  
Outside Arkham my phone chimed wildly as several messages came through, all showing the same words.

"Jamie has gone missing! Have you seen him?!"

A/N: Don't know if you can notice my rants coming through into the fanfictionhahaha. Anyway, thanks for reading as always; review any criticism, comment or just to say hi.


End file.
